


榅桲糖与新来的助教先生

by Mytrix



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Copenhagen - Frayn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: A small sweet secret between them.梗来自无双女神，关于榅桲糖的默契协定是真事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇短打的榅桲糖，谨以此祝福我的革命战友弗兰肯斯壳同志二十二岁生日快乐，愿您永远美丽可爱，愿您万事顺遂一切安好。
> 
> 感谢不确定性让我有幸与您相识，感谢您教会我的所有（无论有意还是无心），感谢您的光芒曾照亮我的木棉花——这份祝福与感激没有时限，也不论我们将来去往何方。
> 
> “你甚美丽，你一向，甚我美丽。”
> 
> 请原谅我、请允许我以最恳挚的深情，赞美您。
> 
>  
> 
> 这辈子去的最偏僻地方，就是你
> 
> 见过的人民大众，就是你
> 
> 惟一的证词，就是你
> 
> 世界最大奇迹，是我遇见了你
> 
> ——路也

　　贝特·舒尔茨小姐是尼尔斯·玻尔教授的秘书，也是维尔纳·海森堡来哥本哈根后见到的第一批人之一。

　　舒尔茨小姐对这个大男孩的第一印象是腼腆，但很亲切，她以一种典型的哥本哈根式热情欢迎了这位新来的助教先生——事实上她还稍微有点怀念之前的那位克喇摩斯先生呢，考虑到克喇摩斯先生总是能记住把需要的票据整理得一丝不苟地交给他。

　　噢，但是——舒尔茨小姐下班时仰面看着研究所二楼亮着灯的小房间，在心里重复了一遍“但是”——但是显然玻尔教授喜欢这个新助教先生，早在去年11月份这小伙子表示愿意来哥本哈根起教授先生就盼着他啦，他从雪花作席的冬天盼到寒风料峭的春天，又从潮湿清冷的春天盼到玫瑰花开的夏天，这可算得上一种非凡的耐心和急切。

　　先是辐射，之后是色散，是矩阵（舒尔茨小姐对这个奇怪的名词同样有好奇，还去图书馆借阅过一本数学读物，但那奇怪的形式实在让人头疼），这个青年的体内到底藏着怎样深不可测的能量真是令人期待。无怪乎玻尔教授每天晚上都在研究所二楼海森堡的房间里呆到深夜。

　　明天也许该去看看那一小盒榅桲糖怎么样了，舒尔茨小姐关上自己家门的一刻这么想着。

　　尼尔斯·玻尔有一个小秘密。

　　精力充沛的人总是对甜食有着天生的亲近，何况玻尔这样每天都有新想法的理论工作者。

　　“是的，我知道，但是为什么我们要在一个这么奇怪的参考系里考虑电子的矢量？为什么是这个对应的旋进量会进入哈密顿函数？我不相信能有一种计算可以让这些改正量自洽。”海森堡在纸上打了一个圈儿，仿佛在强调他已经在这方面做出了努力。

　　“你是对的，汤马斯短文的形式应该做一些变动——但是，我不认为它在内容上有重大改变的需要……”玻尔争辩道，他的脑海中塞满了那个讨厌的因数2，而他的视野中忽地映入了海森堡专注地看着他的眼睛。

　　玻尔少有地收住了话头，而在说了一半的话后面接上了一句完全不相干的话：

　　“亲爱的海森堡，现在几点了？”

　　专注地等着反驳他的海森堡一愣，回答已经没有了讨论时那种斩钉截铁的气势：“我想，凌晨两点了。”

　　“这可不早了。”玻尔说，但丝毫没有离开的意思。

　　“是的，这不早了。”海森堡说，但丝毫没有请玻尔离开的意思。

　　“关于汤马斯短文的问题我们可以明天中午，在我的办公室接着谈。”玻尔以一句话宣告了晚间讨论的结束，“你觉得饿吗，海森堡？”

　　被这么一问，海森堡紧绷的神经松懈下来，片刻后才感到了一种疲劳。他点点头，好奇玻尔接下来会干什么。

　　玻尔把桌上那叠草稿拢了拢，放在一边，说：“今晚是传说时间，我要跟你分享一个秘密。”

　　玻尔站起身朝门外走去：“跟我来。”

　　看着对方露出一个玻尔式的微笑（这让海森堡想起他初来哥本哈根时玻尔把他带到那座“共振桥”前问他这是什么原理时的微笑），海森堡怀着七分好奇三分怀疑跟了出去。

　　海森堡跟着玻尔在研究所的廊道间穿梭。夜晚的研究所没了白天的热闹，空荡的房子里回响着只属于他们两人的脚步声。海森堡听着这响声，心情放松下来。

　　他喜欢哥本哈根的生活，喜欢与尼尔斯·玻尔共事的日子。

　　每天他都去图书馆那张属于他的桌子上工作，在遇到困难时去办公室与玻尔讨论，傍晚与玻尔一起在研究所后的白桦林里散步，晚上有时在玻尔家与同事们聚会、演奏或是闲聊，有时就像今晚这样，玻尔在他的小房间里与他对话到深夜，周末的时候玻尔常常以“为了物理学的不衰退”而拉着他去丹麦到处走走。

　　也许，海森堡喜欢与尼尔斯·玻尔共事的日子，更喜欢尼尔斯·玻尔。

　　他在四年前宽容了一个名不见经传的青年在哥廷根几近冒犯的质疑，甚至报以“你愿意来哥本哈根吗？”的诚挚邀请；他在两年前对他处理色散的方式表示首肯，即使这种方式需要牺牲一些基本假设；他是矩阵力学最坚定的支持者之一，同时不吝一针见血地指出三人论文中一些深刻的问题。

　　他甚至还在海森堡拒绝了莱比锡大学的召唤后邀请海森堡暂住他家，保护他免受外祖父的千里追逃。

　　想到此节海森堡不禁露出一个微笑，他永远不会忘记玻尔在他外祖父找上门来时叮嘱他待在楼上不要下来，一个人用他天然的魅力与超群的口才与前来兴师问罪几乎要对海森堡实行家庭暴力的外祖父舌战三百回合——海森堡家可是有文学传统的家族！——最终说服了他外祖父：哥本哈根的确是维尔纳最好的选择，没有之一。

　　玻尔甚至以个人名义向他外祖父保证了海森堡在哥本哈根的生活会充实而有益。

　　这场差点引发家庭暴力的来访的结局是玻尔朝楼上眨了眨眼示意海森堡可以下来与他的亲属谈谈（聪明如玻尔当然知道海森堡不会老老实实地呆在房间里），海森堡依然挨了一顿骂，但外祖父终于不再执意让他回德国。

　　谈话的最后，海森堡悄悄挪到玻尔身边，对他外祖父说：“我宁愿留在哥本哈根，跟教授先生一起工作。”

　　“我——当然还有理论物理研究所的同事们——都非常高兴维尔纳愿意来。”玻尔默契地跟上他的话，有意站到了海森堡前，仿佛一个保护者。

　　海森堡的外祖父只是瞪着他们俩，最终颇不甘愿地“嗯”了一声；而海森堡的阿姨将视线来回在并肩而立的两人之间移动，最终露出一个释然的笑，然后再没有说话。

　　世间怎么会有如尼尔斯·玻尔一般可爱的人？

　　现在这个可爱的人领着他来到厨房的一扇小小的柜门前。

　　“我们现在站在巨石门前了。”玻尔宣布。

　　“现在应该做什么？”海森堡笑着，“大喊一声‘芝麻开门’？”

　　“也许应该把咒语换成因数2。”

　　“不，千万别这样，玻尔，我已经被它折磨得精疲力尽了。”

　　玻尔打开了柜门，映入眼帘的是一个小铁盒子。

　　海森堡好奇：“这是什么？”

　　玻尔坦诚相告：“一盒榅桲糖——整个研究所只有我知道这里有一盒榅桲糖。”说着，玻尔将盒子里大部分糖给了海森堡，愉快地补充说：“现在你是哥本哈根第二个知道这个秘密的人了。”

　　“可是玻尔，你把它们分给了我，盒子就空了。”海森堡说。

　　“这是一个奇妙的盒子。”玻尔说，“里面的糖从来不会空，也许你可以明晚自己来看看。”

　　这听起来可不像一个物理学家会说的话，海森堡心想。他与玻尔相视而笑：“亲爱的玻尔，我保证——我会保守这个秘密的。”

　　那个平常而奇妙的夜晚，两位才华横溢的物理学家，像两个孩子一样，共同分享了一盒糖果。

　　第二天，当玻尔还在他的办公室与同事们交谈，海森堡还在图书馆为塞曼效应头疼时，贝特·舒尔茨小姐悄悄地来到厨房，对着空空如也的小铁盒发愣，似乎对榅桲糖的消失速度感到困惑。

　　她为小铁盒重新装满糖果——这件事情玻尔并不知情，而舒尔茨小姐也总是挑玻尔还在工作的时候来完成这个小小的魔法。他们之间在单方面不知情的情况下保持着这样一种微妙的默契，让这个魔法持续了几年。

　　舒尔茨小姐盖好小铁盒，从厨房里出来，穿过几条廊道，与赶去玻尔办公室的维尔纳·海森堡擦肩而过。

　　“早上好，舒尔茨小姐。”

　　“早上好，海森堡。”

　　秘书小姐停下来，目送着这位新助教步履轻快地走进了挂着“尼尔斯·玻尔”牌匾的办公室，歪着头思考了一会儿。

　　最后她朝着助教先生消失的方向扬了扬嘴角。

　　榅桲糖总是要有人分享才会更甜，对吗？


End file.
